come what may
by StoryGirl02
Summary: For the Seasons Challenge. The seasons might change, but their love would continue to grow.
1. winter

**come what may**

_-winter-_

* * *

**baby it's cold outside**

* * *

She shivered as she opened the door, the cold sweeping around her exposed arms and knees. Teeth chattering, she shook her head softly, blonde strands sent flying, and closed the door. There was no way she was going to go out in that _weather._

She settled back into the couch, flicking the book open, her eyes scanning the pages hungrily. Without taking her eyes off the pages, she fumbled for the red wool blanket at the end of the couch, bringing it up to her knees, desperate to keep warm.

Halfway into the book, a cup of cocoa now in her hand, there was a knock at the door. A sigh escaped her mouth as she swung her legs around, closing the book with a dull thump.

She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail as she walked, wrapping an elastic around the clump of hair.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she pulled the door open, shivering in the cold, the sun nought but a speck in the grey-clouded sky. Her eyes opened, and there was Teddy, looking cheerfully dressed in a heavy black coat, with a red scarf winded around his neck.

She looked him up and down, chewing hurriedly on her lower lip, shaking her head, trying to contain her laughter. "You're not going to get me out there," she told him, flattening against the door to let his in.

He tapped her nose with a mitten-covered finger as he walked in, grinning. "I think I will," he assumed, a beam playing on his lips as he pulled off his coat.

She rolled her eyes at him when he pulled off his beanie, revealing bright blue coloured hair, strands of which flopped over his eyes, partially covering the brown orbs. Taking her seat on the couch, she patted the vacant spot, gesturing to him.

Her hair twirled around her fingers, she nestled into him, sock-clad feet rubbing together, the blanket pulled up around her knees once more. He stretched forward to grasp the remote, flicking the television on, flipping through the channels hurriedly, before she could make sense of what was going on.

"Hey!" she complained, snatching the remote from him, flipping through the channels at a slower pace- _too slow,_ he complained, which received at sharp hit to the arm.

She settled on a movie, the screen depicting a scene much like was going on around them. Hand-in-hand, a heavy-clothed couple made their way down the street, laughing happily. They reached a puddle, one so large it took up the whole street, and the man, a mischievous beam playing on his lips, jumping into it, splattering muddy, brown water up on the woman, shock written all over face.

Still laughing, she pushed him over, the man stumbling, face-first, into the puddle. The woman's happiness was short-lived though, and, in a matter of seconds, she was next to him in the puddle, muddy water splashed all over her face.

Teddy was beside himself, doubled over in a fit of laughter, his eyes tearing up with his chuckles. Victoire found herself smiling helplessly at him, retracting herself from the couch, padding over to the window, one hand placed on the glass.

Teddy joined her in seconds, hugging her to him from behind, his face buried in her hair. Turning around in his arms, she smiled up at him, brushing hair from his face, tucking it behind his ears, a bashful smile on her face. They remained in the embrace until Teddy gestured to something out of the window, and he let her go, a beam playing on his lips.

Victoire found herself smiling as well, despite herself, as she watched him wave with delight towards the snow drifting past the window, in various shades of white.

Gods, she loved him.

* * *

**Title taken from "Baby It's Cold Outside," by ****Frank Loesser. Written for the Seasons Challenge on HPFFC. Review? **


	2. spring

**come what may **

_-spring_-

****

* * *

**guess I'm falling much too fast**

* * *

At nine, there was a knock on her door. Tea in her hand, she pulled the door open, smiling with delight at the sight greeting her. Teddy, flowers in hand, pulled her to him, and captured her lips in a kiss, the teacup falling to the floor, smashing on impact.

"You should really learn to control your emotions," he teased, making his way inside. She poked her tongue out at him, clearing the shattered remains of what had been her favourite cup into her hands, walking it tearfully to the rubbish bin.

Teddy was at the sink, filling up a vase with water. She picked up the flowers, and sniffed them, revelling in the smell filling the room. _Roses._

"Come on," he told her, pulling her towards the door, her hair whirling around messily. "We're going out."

Ashe followed him down the stairs, smiling as he jumped the last two, landing safely on the pavement, bobbing his head at the old lady who passed him. She stuck out her middle finger, shaking her head at his behaviour. Victorie doubled up with laughter, giggles escaping her throat.

Teddy looked confusedly at her, scratching his head. Regaining her composure, she met him down on the pavement, and took his head. "I don't think that lady liked you very much," she said, their hands swinging back and forth as they walked.

"No idea why," he answered cheerfully, humming softly.

They reached the park in mater of a few minutes, Victorie grinning with delight as came inside of the worn benches, hundreds of names etched into the wood. She ran her hand over them, before moving on, taking a seat at the swing, legs pumping up and down in the air as she gained momentum.

She heard the distant sounds of children laughing, watching as a large group rounded the corner, racing each other, all in a hurry to reach the park. There was a soft rustle from the trees above, and she watched with amazement as a bright blue-bird appeared, wobbling on its feet. It regained its footing, and took off, wings falling hurriedly.

All the flowers around her were in bloom, roses mixing with pansies, creating a haven of colour against the green background. Teddy laughed as she was pushed off the swing by an impatient four-year-old, the girl waving merrily up at her.

She brushed the dirt from her dress, making her way to where he stood, poking out her tongue at him. "Funny, huh?" she said, copying his posture; arms crossed over his chest, hat drawn down over his head.

The children pointed at him and laughed, making his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

She squealed as he picked her up, gathering her light form up into his arms. "Let me down!" she yelled, pounding her fists against his back angrily, hair falling over her face, covering her eyes.

"Never," he argued, twirling around on the spot, making her head spin with dizziness. She nearly threw up on the spot.

"Please?" she begged.

"Never," he repeated.

"Fine," she said, groaning as she tried to make herself comfortable. The height she was up actually provided a good view of the park and the sky and she watched happily as the children played, giggling as they tried to push each other in the sand pit.

Teddy shifted her around in his arms, so they were face to face. "I've got something to say," he told her.

"Say it then," she murmured, still scanning the sky. He cleared his throat, and her eyes snapped back down to him, cheeks flushing red. "Sorry."

He caressed her cheek, thumb rubbing over her lower lip. "I love you, Victorie Weasley." Her eyes grew wide.

"You mean it?" she questioned, scanning his eyes for any sort of answer.

He nodded, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I mean it."

She slammed her lips down on his, winding his hair around her fingers. The children all cheered, smiling happily. She flushed red, smiling down at him.

He never did let her down.

* * *

**Title taken from Donna Summer's song "Spring Affair." Review?**


	3. summer

**come what may**

_-summer-_

* * *

**your love so sweet**

* * *

He flashed a smile at her before diving into the lake, back burned red by the sun. She stifled a laugh at this, covering her mouth, blonde hair gathered high up on her head, her body trying desperately to escape the heat.

He had pulled her out here, claiming the need to swim. And that was all he had done. _Swum._ While she had been laying here, under the heart of sun, skin burning horribly. Still, it was better than trying to gather the strength to stand up and make her way down to the lake.

He ran back up to her, hair dripping wet. She opened an eye carefully, squealing as he squeezed water from his hair, hundreds of drops of freezing cold water pelting her.

Satisfied with his mission, he settled down next to her, pulling her to him. She murmured with happiness, closing her eyes against the sun, his coldness a delightful contrast to her heated skin.

He drew abstract patterns on her skin with his finger, tucking wild strands of hair behind her ears. She turned in his arms, smiling up at him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Giggling, she laughed as he rolled them down the hill, the grass tickling her bare back.

They stopped near the lake, Teddy standing up, brushing grass from his skin. He helped her up, and plucked stray strands of green from where they had accumulated in her hair.

A laugh escaped his mouth as he ran off, diving once more into the water. Slowly, still feeling the repercussions from lying under the sun for way too long, she walked over to him, revelling in the feeling of the cold water lapping up to her toes.

Teddy swam up to her, smiling mischievously. A "No!" escaped her throat as he tugged on her hand, but it was too late. With a loud splash, she fell into the water, resurfacing with a splutter, water up her nose. Her hair escaped its elastic and fell down her back in drenched strands, flowing behind her as she raced to catch up with him.

He watched her with a smile playing on his lips, her legs pounding through the water, head only appearing to gasp in a breath or two. He splashed his hands through the water, creating soft ripples.

A hand pulled on his leg, Victorie resurfacing next to him, drenched from the water. He smiled at her, before diving under the water, laughing as he heard her desperate attempt to follow him.

Out of breath, he floated on his back, dribbling water on his skin. Victorie came up next to him, floating in the water, her long, blonde hair spread out in waves. They made no movements; just let the water carry them where it wanted.

She grasped his hand, rubbing his thumb softly. Her skin was flushed a constant red by the sun, something that he was sure he had also suffered, from the pain in his shoulders. The straps of her bikini top were dangling in the water, and he tugged on one, making her smile.

A yellow bird flew over them, flapping its wings back and forth against the hot breeze.

They swept around in the water, bodies twirled by the water, hands still clasped together. He stopped floating, and stood up in the water, drops making their way down his skin, before rejoining the water. Victorie stood up as well, and softly, slowly, he walked towards her, smiling softly.

She squealed as he pushed her over in the water, tumbling down. Poking her tongue out at him, she raced in the water; knees raised high in an attempt to gain momentum. He shook his head, before racing after her, laughing happily, hair flung back by the wind.

There was something in the summer heat that made them crazy.

* * *

**Title taken from Donna Summer's song, "Summer Fever." Review?**


	4. autumn

**come what may**

_-autumn-_

****

* * *

**when we walked in fields of gold**

* * *

The leaves whirled around them in a mass of browns, reds, yellows, and oranges. She giggled softly, breathing in the deep, pine-smelling air. Teddy took her hand in his, pulling her around in a dance, singing softly. "You're crazy," she whispered at up at him, as he pulled her into the shade of a large tree, both collapsing in a heap of laughter, faces pressed into the grass.

"Am not," he argued back at her, closing his eyes. He sighed softly.

"You're are," she told him, shaking her head as he tried, in vain, to climb the tree, hands gripping the bark tightly. To her surprise, he managed to leap up onto the first branch, and regain his footing enough to climb up onto the second.

"Am not!" he yelled, halfway up the tree.

"Are too!" she yelled back, standing up in an attempt to try and see his position better. The sun blinded her eyes, and she winced.

Somewhere near the top, she heard a soft "Am not!" and giggled. "Are we really having a fight about your craziness?" she asked, yelling the question.

"I think so!"

She smiled. "Maybe we should stop?" she questioned, watching as he climbed back down, all long limbs, and blue hair. Though he denied it, Victoire swore that he looked so much like a Weasley, at least with his body, that he must have had Weasley blood, somewhere in his family.

"But it's so much fun," he told her, huffing as he reached her, dramatically fanning his face. He gulped in air, his face red from exhaustion.

They both laid back down on the grass, hand-in-hand. Teddy rested his head on her shoulder, and she stroked strands of blue hair absent-mindedly. Birds chirped above them, making their way from tree to tree, and slowly, as if they had been clinging on as long as they could, leaves fluttered down, coating the already leaf-coated ground.

The noise coming from the streets seem to be so far away her, almost like London was hundreds of miles away. Victorie glanced up at the sky, smiling as the sun peeked through the trees.

It seemed desperate to not lose summer, to keep the hot weather and sunshine as long as it could.

Teddy pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and she smiled down at him, returning the favour. "Love you," he murmured, before closing his eyes.

"Love you too," she whispered, giggling as he pulled her to his, wrapping his arms around her, head in her hair. They laid there; breathing deeply, in silence, before Teddy began to sing, so very softly, as if he was afraid his voice would shatter the perfect-world illusion that was currently surrounding them.

She listened to him sing, humming along softly, tracing his skin with a finger, watching as he squirmed under her touch. "I'm trying to woo you, and you keep distracting me!" he whispered. "Can I do anything romantic?"

She shook her head, laughing with glee. "You don't need to '_woo' _me, I'm already yours," she told him, placing a kiss on his lips. He crushed her to him, laughing as she at on top of him, kissing his deeply. "And as for romantic," she breathed out, once they had broken apart. "I'd say that here, amongst the golden leaves, it's already romantic enough."

Her next words were cut off by Teddy's lips.

After breaking apart for the second time, they laid back down in the leaves, breathing deeply. Winter was nearly upon them, and Victorie regretted nothing. She had done all that she needed, all that wanted. She had bathed in the sun, thrown snowballs in the snow, picking flowers whilst walking in the new grass, and experienced a day amongst the leaves.

The seasons might change, but their love would continue to grow.

* * *

**Title taken from Eva Cassidy's song, "Fields of Gold." Review?**


End file.
